


The Magic Show

by fifty_fifty



Series: Camelot Drabble Word Limit Month [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Birthday Party, Competition, Kid!Mordred, Magic, Magic Tricks, Magician!Arthur, Magicians, Modern Era, magician!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Arthur is absolutely certain that he will win this competition, there’s not a single magician out there who is better than him. Until he sees Dragoon the Great perform. How on Earth did he do that trick!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Limit Challenge of exactly 150 words.
> 
> Just an idea I’ve had floating around for ages. Maybe one day I’ll actually write a full length fic of it. The basic premise is that Merlin and Arthur are competing magicians. But Merlin actually has magic and mixes it in with his tricks.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Dragoon the Great? It was all he could do not to snort out loud and he'd heard some terrible stage names in his time. Still, he sat and waited for the lights to come up. The magician was a tall man, although probably only just a man. He barely looked a day over eighteen. He was dressed casually in a blue t-shirt which hung off his thin frame and dark jeans.

Arthur smirked. What a naive kid he was if he thought he could win this competition. Arthur was sure he'd got this in the bag.

The man started his act with a standard, cliche card trick, and then another tried and tested trick that any magician worth his mettle would know how to do. And then he threw Arthur and the rest of the audience for a loop. How on Earth had he managed that!?


	2. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur turns up to his creepy nephew’s sixth birthday party and finds out that Morgana has hired another magician instead of him, at Mordred’s request.

He entered the hall and instantly winced at the sound of high-pitched squeals of joy of thirty 6 year olds. This, amongst many other reasons, was why he was thankful yet again that he was gay and therefore would never risk being inflicted with children. Especially lest they be the spawn of Satan like Mordred. The kid was creepy to the nth degree and always spent the entirety of Sunday lunch staring at him with his pale blue eyes. Arthur shuddered involuntarily.

Morgana came swanning over to him, looking perfectly put together as always, despite being in charge of thirty excited children. "Ah, Arthur, you're here," she took the gift from him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for coming, Mordred will be happy to see you."

Arthur coughed. "Well, of course I couldn't miss my favourite nephew's sixth birthday party."

"He's your only nephew," glared Morgana.

"And therefore by default my favourite," grinned Arthur.

Mordred bounced over. "Mummy is that for me?" he asked, looking at the present.

"Yes, Mordred. It's from Uncle Arthur. Why don't you say thank you?"

He looked at Arthur with those piercing eyes. "I don't like elephants. But thanks," and ran off.

Arthur shrugged at her and she took his arm and walked him to the kitchen, "Now Arthur, I wanted to tell you. Mordred requested a magician for his party..."

"Morgana! You couldn't have told me before I left? I haven't got any of my stuff!"

Morgana shuffled her feet nervously. "Arthur, you see the thing is... He said he didn't want you. He wanted another magician. I -"

The door to the kitchen opened and a dark-haired head poked in. "Mrs Knight, I'm ready to start whenever..."

Arthur looked up in annoyance. "You!" he growled.

The man frowned with confusion. "Me?"


End file.
